As PPARs (peroxisome proliferator-activated receptor) in bodies of vertebrates like humans, PPARα and PPARγ are currently known, and PPARδ (β) has been recently found. In the present Specification, these are collectively called PPARs.
Among them, it is known that PPARα corresponds to hypertension and arteriosclerosis resulting from adhesion of neutral fat to a vessel wall and has a function to activate lipase, which is an enzyme for decomposing neutral fat. Some medicines for the above-mentioned function have been already developed.
In addition, PPARγ draws attention as a receptor which can enhance insulin sensitivities of tissues, and it is known that diabetes or the like can be prevented by appropriately activating PPARγ to improve insulin resistance. Some medicines for this purpose have been developed.